Ryōta Kise/Image Gallery
Kise.jpg|Ryōta Kise Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Generation of Miracles color.png|The Generation of Miracles Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club.png|Teikō Junior High Kise watches Aomine.png|Kise watches Aomine in Junior High Teiko Middle vs Komagi Middle.png|Teikō Junior High vs Komagi Junior High Kuroko and Kise in middle school.png|Kuroko and Kise play together Miracles after graduation.png|The Generation of Miracles gather after graduation Kise and Kasamatsu first meeting.png|Kise and Kasamatsu's first meeting Kise debut.png|Kise appears before Seirin High Ryota Kise.png|Tempted into a one-on-one with Kagami Kise copies Kagami.png|Kise copies Kagami's cut Kise with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kise welcomes Kagami and Kuroko Genta stops Kise.png|Kise can't play just yet Kise dunks vs Seirin.png|Kise returns the favor against Seirin High Kasamatsu scoldes Kise.png|Kasamatsu scolds Kise yet again Kise is passed.png|Kuroko and Kagami pass Kise Kuroko steals the ball off Kise.png|Kise's ball is stolen by Kuroko Midorima reunites with Kise.png|Midorima reunites with Kise Basketball.png|Kuroko, Kise and Kagami play against local street kids Kaijo High vs. Too High.png|Kaijō High vs Tōō Academy Kaijo High.png|Kaijō High Kise copies Sakurai's quick release.png|Kise's effective use of Sakurai's special move Aomine play.png|Kise in an intense play against Aomine Kuroko and Kise.png|Kuroko approaches Kise to have a talk Kise copies Aomine.png|Kise uses his technique to copy Aomine's moves Aomine formless shot 2.png|Kise attempts to block Aomine's formless shot Touou wins against Kaijo.png|Kaijō High loses the match to Tōō Academy Winter Cup opponents.png|The Generation of Miracles in the Winter Cup GoM reunion.png|Reunion of the Generation of Miracles Kise confronts Haisaki.png|Kise confronts Haisaki Kaijo High vs Fukuda Soho High.png|Kaijō High vs Fukuda Sōhō High Haisaki copies Moriyama's shot.png|Kise attempts to block Haisaki's shot Kise Kuroko trust.jpg|Kuroko tells Kise that he believes in him Kise copies Midorima's shot.jpg|Kise uses his Perfect Copy on Midorima's shot Haisaki amazed by Kise's shot.png|Kise begins to feel more restless after his shot Kise copies Murasakibara's block.jpg|Kise copying Murasakibara's block during his match Kaijo High WC.png|Kaijō High in the Winter Cup Kise copies Kagami's lane up.png|Kise copies Kagami's lane up Seirin High vs Kaijo High WC.png|Seirin High vs Kaijō High Seirin High vs Kaijō High color.png|Kise's and Kuroko's team about to play Kise's fighting spirit.png|Kise shows his fighting spirit -AS-IMS-Kuroko no Basket 185 10-11.png|Kise with the basketball on the court Kise's Thor's Hammer.png|Kise lands an intense dunk Kise blocks the Phantom Shot.png|Kise blocks Kuroko's Phantom Shot Kagami - Kise showdown.png|Kise faces off against Kagami Kagami vs Kise WC.png|Kagami tries to pass through Kise Kise on the bench.png|Kise rests on the bench Kuroko and Kise WC.png|Kise and Kuroko during their Winter Cup match Kise and Kuroko back in the game.png|Kuroko and Kise are subbed back in Kise as he re-enters the field.png|Kise's spirit rises as he reenters the court Emperor Eye + Aomine's drive.png|Kise effectively uses the Emperor Eye Kise ignite pass.JPG|Kise uses Ignite Pass Kai Kuroko saves the ball.png|Kuroko saves the ball Kise just stole from Kagami Kise Cyclone Pass.png|Kise copies Kuroko's Cyclone Pass Kise Phantom Shot.png|Copying Kuroko's Phantom Shot, combined with Midorima's shot Pressure on Seirin.png|Kise on defense Kagami vs Kise.png|Kagami goes up against Kise Kuroko saves the ball again.png|Kuroko saves the ball from Kise's steal Izuki's Eagle Spear against Kise.png|Kise is trapped Kise vs Kagami one last time.png|Kise catches up to Kagami's run Kise's tears.png|Kise tears up Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 62.5.png|Chapter 62.5 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 67.png|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover 170 cover.png|Chapter 170 cover Chapter 185.png|Chapter 185 cover Chapter 186 color.png|Chapter 186 color page Chapter 196.png|Chapter 196 cover Chapter 204.png|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 206.png|Chapter 206 cover Chapter 208.png|Chapter 208 cover Chapter 216.png|Chapter 216 cover Chapter 219.png|Chapter 219 cover Chapter 221.png|Chapter 221 cover Chapter 226.png|Chapter 226 cover Volume 2.png|Volume 2 cover Volume 8.png|Volume 8 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD version) Volume 19.png|Volume 19 cover Volume 24.png|Volume 24 cover Shounen Jump cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover (Teiko).png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover The Generation meddle.png|Kise in the Kuroko no Basuke Extras Kuroko and Medaka.png|The latter discusses Kuroko's possible relationships Ryota Kise anime.png|Ryōta Kise Kise mugshot.png|Mugshot Generation of Miracles anime.png|Kise amongst the Generation of Miracles Kise Aomine.png|Kise watches Aomine play basketball Kise Kuroko Teiko.png|Kise's first impression of Kuroko in Teikō Junior High Teiko vs Komagi.png|Kise in the match against Komagi Middle Kise vs Komagi.png|Kise in the match against Komagi Middle Kuroko passes to Kise.png|Kise and Kuroko's first match together Tsugawa middle school anime.png|Kise with Tsugawa during Junior High Basketball Monthly.png|Kise on the cover of Basketball Monthly Kise debut anime.png|Kise appears surrounded by fangirls Kise copies Kagami anime.png|Kise copies Kagami's play Kise's dunk on Kagami.png|And finished it with a dunk Kise with Kuroko and Kagami anime.png|Kise meets Kagami Genta stops Kise anime.png|Kise being stopped by his coach Kise uniform.png|Kise wearing his uniform Kise dunks vs Seirin anime.png|Kise makes a slam dunk Kasamatsu scoldes Kise anime.png|Kise being scolded by Kasamatsu Kise explains Misdirection.png|Kise explains Kuroko's Misdirection Kaijo High anime.png|Kaijō High Kise is passed anime.png|The basketball is passed around Kise Kuroko pass.png|Kuroko passes the basketball past Kise and to Kagami Kagami out jumps Kise.png|Kise is unable to jump as high as Kagami Midorima reunites with Kise anime.png|Kise reunites with Midorima Kise and Kasamatsu in the audience.png|Kasamatsu and Kise watch Seirin's matches Kaijo vs Too.png|Kaijō High vs Tōō Academy Kise copies Sakurai's quick release shot.png|Kise copies Sakurai's Quick Release Formless Shot.png|Kise watches Aomine make a formless shot Kise's copying Kasamatsu's turnaround.png|Kise copies his senpai's special move Kise and Kuroko.png|Kise with Kuroko and his dog Kise pass through Aomine.png|Kise successfully passes through Aomine Kise copies Aomine's movements.png|Kise copies Aomine's movements Epilogue ep3.png|Kise and Kasamatsu in Episode 3's ending credits Epilogue ep4.png|Kise and Kuroko in Episode 4's ending credits Epilogue ep8.png|Kise and Midorima in Episode 8's ending credits Epilogue ep23.png|Kise with Aomine and Kuroko in Episode 23's ending credits Epilogue ep24.png|Kise and Aomine in Episode 24's ending credits OVA credits extra Teiko.png|Kise in a match of 3 against 3 with the Generation of Miracles in the end credits of the Tip-Off OVA GOM appearing.png|Kise appearing in the special Kise photoalbum.png|Kise published his first photoalbum GoM OP2.gif|Kise in the second OP Copycat.gif|Copycat Kise quick release.gif|Kise copies Sakurai's quick release shot Kise turn around.gif|Kise copies Kasamatsu's turn around Kise copies Aomine.gif|Kise copies Aomine's formless shots Teiko Middle team.png|The legendary Teikō Junior High team Kise song.png|Kise's Character Song Kuroko and Kise song.png|Kise and Kuroko's Character Song Character Poll 1.png|Character Poll 1 Character Poll 2.png|Character Poll 2 Character Poll 3.png|Quotes Poll DVD2.PNG|DVD #2 DVD8.png|DVD #8 DVD9.png|DVD #9 Anibus2.png|Anibus Vol.2 Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Anime cover Anime Kise and Midorima.png|Kise and Midorima's anime design Ep2.png|Episode 2 Ep4.png|Episode 4 Ep24.png|Episode 24 Ep25.png|Episode 25 Replace.png|-Replace- Light novel 2.png|-Replace II- Light novel 3.png|-Replace III- Replace4.jpg|-Replace IV- Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Game of Miracles artwork Game of Miracles 3.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles characters Kise game.png|Kise in Game of Miracles Drama cd.png|Drama Theater Drama cd 2.png|Drama Theater 2 Zunon Boy.png|Kise on the cover of Zunon Boy KnBCBibleRKise.png|Characters Bible, "What IF Kise was a '''pilot'!?''" KnBCBibleProfileRKise.png|Characters Bible, Kise's profile Kise profile.png|Kise's player profile Radio Show2.png|Radio Show vol.2 KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendar 2013 (cover) Twitter kise.png|Kise's twitter icon es:Galería:Ryōta Kise Category:Image Gallery